Fix My Broken Heart
by JustAnotherCaskettFan
Summary: AU: What if Kate and Rick met just about a year after her mother's death? Will they still fall for each other, or is it too soon? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here you go: my fist fanfic! It will be a multi-chapter fic, and there will be some M rated scenes later on (even though I don't know how good I am at it :P).  
This is how I imagine things would have gone if they met earlier in their lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to one of the most brilliant men on the planet: Andrew Marlowe

Kate screamed herself awake. Not like that was new. She had done so pretty much every morning since that night in the alley. Drenched in sweat she sat up in bed and swung her feet to the floor. The tears running down her cheeks fell into her lap. She lifted a hand to dry them away. _Why does it have to be so hard?_ She thought.

She rose and went to the bathroom. Lugging her feet out of there, she went over to the book shelf. There it was, the same place it had been for a year; her mother's signed copy of _At Dusk We Die_. The book looked like it had been read about a hundred times, which might not be that far from the truth. She never would have thought it was murder mysteries that were going to help her trough her own tragedy. Still, nothing could bring her mind off it like his books.

After a while studying the books, she decided on _A Rose For Everafter_, one of her personal favorites. Snuggling back under the cover, she turned on the light and started doing the only thing she knew would get her through the night; read.

Rick finally hit the pillow after a long night of writing. He really had to finish, but was struggling with inspiration, therefore the all-nighter. But the second he closed his eyes a little redhead popped into the room. She started running towards the bed and jumped in right beside him. His eyes shot open, heart in his throat for a second, until he realized it was his daughter.

"Hey, pumpkin" He put on his brightest smile. No matter how tired he was, he would always have time for his little girl.

"Hi, daddy! Are you ready? Are you ready?" She asked, jumping up and down on the bed, unable to contain her excitement. At Rick's puzzled expression she added "We were going to the park today, remember? We are still going right? Daddy, you promised!" Her eyes were already watering, still unable to trust anybody from all of Meredith's lies.

"Yes, sweetie, of course!" He exclaimed cursing himself for staying up so late. "But first we need to get some breakfast, don't you think?" He smiled at her.

"Yup! And you need to get dressed, you can't go to the park in your jammies, silly" she smiled like she didn't have a care in the world. He hoped she would never stop smiling at him like that.

He lifted her off the bed and hung her carefully over his shoulder. She squealed before she bursted into a fit of gigles. "So, what does my princess want for breakfast this morning?" He asked playfully.

"Pancakes!" she exclaimed over excitedly. He took off to the kitchen, swirling around a couple of times, to the great joy of Alexis.

Kate was finally finished for the day. Joining the academy had been though, but she felt it was the right thing. Her mother's murder still hung over her like a shadow, keeping all the happiness at an arms distance. There was no way to get on with her life before she had solved it.

She had gathered all her books, and decided for a stroll through the park. The fresh air would do her some good, and she definitely needed some of those warm may sunrays. Walking along one of the many paths through the park, she enjoyed the sound of birds high in the trees. She had not gotten much sleep, but that was nothing new. Even though she had been to therapy, she still had not gotten over the murder. Frankly, she thought she never would be. To be honest, she was a bit pleased with that. She never wanted to forget a case that important to her, because it felt like letting her mother down.

A sudden movement caught her eye right in front of her. She heard a voice call out "Alexis, watch ou-", but the next thing a small redhead run into her, knocking her papers all over the ground.

The cute girl sitting in front of her on the ground seemed a little shocked. A man came running after her, still calling what must be the girl's name. Kate bent down to her "Hey, are you okay?" She asked the girl - Alexis was it? – who was looking at the ground.

"Ah, yes, I think so… I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was running!" the little girl looked up at her with big baby blues, almost tears in her eyes.

"Oh, that's okay, I wasn't paying attention anyway, probably my fault" Kate said trying to calm her down. She really was deep in thought, and how could she blame those beautiful eyes?

The man that seemed to be the girl's father finally caught up. "Alexis, you have to watch where you are going! I'm so sorry, let me help you with these" he bent down and started to collect her papers that were scattered all over the ground.

They finally finished, and he handed her the pile he picked up. She lifted her eyes up and into a familiar face. It took Kate about two point one second to realize why those blue eyes had felt so safe. The girl's father was none other than the famous author Richard Castle! _He is even more handsome in reality_, she thought. His broad shoulders were hidden under a blue button down, his strong arms lifting big hands up to draw through his brownish hair. His face bore a slightly worried expression, with the cutest worried wrinkle on his forehead. He looked a bit tired, but still just like the photo. Kate was too stunned to say a word for a second, but quickly put herself together. "Oh, no problem, I wasn't watching where I was going anyway" His blue eyes where shining at her with such an intensity. They were smiling at her with a warmth she had not seen in a while.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked, looking a bit concerned again.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem, Mr…..?" she asked, trying to lure it out of him, just to be sure. Not that she really needed reassurance. She was already certain.

He looked a bit surprised before he reached out a hand "Oh, call me Rick, and this is my daughter Alexis" He beamed at the little girl with love in his eyes, and his voice bore the obvious tone of pride.

"Hey" Alexis whispered a bit shy all of a sudden.

Kate shook his hand, and then stretched hers out to Alexis "Nice to meet you, Rick and Alexis. I'm Kate". She smiled at the petite girl. The small cheeks of this little angel reddened a bit, but she took Kate's had anyway.

With an impressive handshake she said in a timid voice "Nice to meet you too, Kate". She let go of her hand, and grabbed a hold on her father's pants, holding on like he was a great wall that would keep out all the bad things she might meet in her life. _No_ _wonder_, Kate found herself thinking, _he is such a protective father figure, she probably couldn't be safer in this entire city than she is right now_.

"Well, we have a play to catch, and I am sure Kate here has enough on her plate" he gestured to the pile of papers in her arms, "so I think we better get going. It was really nice to meet you, Kate" He smiled at her again, that warm smile again. "Hope we see you again"

"Bye, Kate" Alexis said, smiling up at Kate with the most adorable smile Kate had ever seen.

She could not help the smile that escaped her normally sad face. "Good bye, have fun!" She started to walk again, waving to the little girl, feeling the writer's eyes burning holes in her back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just wanted to say sorry, because there were supposed to be some spaces and pauses in chapter one, but I think my computer hates me. I will try again. Thank you all for reading it, and for the reviews. I hope you enjoy where I take them next.  
If I write some language and some factual mistakes, I am sorry. I just want to focus on them, and I hope you can too!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything (unfortunately)

XXXXX

Kate had officially had enough windows shopping for the day. Going to the academy and having your own apartment at the age of 20 was not what you would call a cheap lifestyle. Still, she managed to get by somehow. Her budget, though, did not allow for much shopping. She missed having a new top or a new pair of pumps in her wardrobe, but Kate Beckett was not one to feel sorry for herself. She strode around the corner, and into a Starbucks. A coffee was all she needed right now. Swinging the door open, she saw that there was a line. Nothing she wasn't ready to handle though, she really needed that coffee.

Finally, it was her turn "Grande skim latte with two pumps sugar free vanilla, please" she asked the all-smiles-girl behind the counter.

"I'll pay for that" she heard a voice say behind her. The soft, but sturdy sound was familiar. She spun around, and saw them.

"Rick! Oh, and Alexis! Hi" Kate smiled a bit, before she registered what he said. "And, no, I'm paying my own coffee, thank you" She gave the cashier a stern look, the listen-to-me kind.

Rick let out a small laugh "No, I'll take it". He turned to the girl as well, and gave her the most charming smile Kate had ever seen. _No wonder he is called a womanizer_, she said to herself, but quickly stopped her train of thoughts. _What is it with this man? One smile and I'm all starstruck!_

"No way I'm letting you pay! I am perfectly fine paying by myself, thanks. So-" he cut her short.

"Kate, why can't you just let me pay for you?" he started. When she was about to interrupt, he continued "No, just listen, okay? I am sure that you are more than capable of paying for yourself, but can't a guy treat a girl to a coffee in this town? It's the least I can do after my little princess here knocked your papers all over the park!" He gestured towards Alexis, who was putting up her best puppy face. _That sneak_, she thought, _he probably put her up to this_. Still, Kate couldn't help but give a small nod and whisper an okay.

Rick ordered a coffee for himself and a small piece of cake for Alexis before he paid the girl, who was now all over him. Kate rolled her eyes. Well, she could definitely see the Richard Castle, playboy extraordinaire and award winning novelist, using his charm to get what he wanted.

After getting their orders, Rick gestured to a table, asking if she would join them. When she hesitated, he gave her _his_ puppy dog eyes. She smiled a little, before she had to give in. Besides, she did not want to leave Alexis. She had started looking a bit hopeful, and though Kate usually had no problem turning down a guy, she had problems doing it to this sweet, little girl and her father.

XXXXX

"DAD!" Alexis squealed when her father tried tickling her while taking a bite of the cake. Kate could not help the smile that tugged at her mouth. She did not remember the last time she had such a good time. Not since her mother died, anyway. "Stop it! Stop it!" she was twisting and turning, trying to get away from him. "Okay, okay, take it." She gave him the fork with a piece of cake on it.

"For me? Aw, that is so sweet of you, pumpkin" he exclaimed, faking surprised. "So Kate, what is the story behind all those papers in the park the other week? You don't seem like a secretary, and besides you are young, so I'm guessing college?" He looked at her with expectant eyes.

Kate felt a bit unsure about what to say. She had not talked to anyone about her choice of education, except for her therapist. She had just met the guy; was she ready to say it? Or, more importantly; was she ready to answer the follow up questions? Kate could not understand what it was about him, but somehow she felt like it was okay to tell him. Maybe because his books were what got her through the day, or perhaps it was his daughter that made him seem so harmless and good. Well, whatever it was, she decided to tell him. "Well, I'm, uh, in the police academy right now, actually" she turned her gaze to the table.

"A cop, huh? Wow" he answered. Oh great, she thought, so much for trusting your instincts, Kate, she thought, preparing for the worst. "I would have pegged you for a model or something. Guess my people reading skills are fading huh?" he smiled at her again. She could not help but smile back. He must have sensed her unwillingness to continue. It was actually sweet, and just like she wanted. That is why she could not understand why she did what she did next.

"What? No more questions about it?" she furrowed her brow, and looked at him. _Oh, stupid, why couldn't you just let it go? _Kate scolded herself.

He just raised his shoulder slightly "What can I say? You have a private life, I can stay away. Besides, I have an imagination, you know. I can live with the picture of you in a uniform". He gave her mischievous grin.

"No, daddy, you can't stay away. He is super curious, so he just says that to sound nice" the little redhead seated between them stated. She spoke better than most five-six year olds. Guess it is one of the perks growing up with a novelist as your father.

"Is he, now?" Kate narrowed her eyes, and looked at him.

"Hey, no fair! Two against one, this is not acceptable. Are you turning my own daughter against me, officer?" He gave her a look of innocence, but she saw he had problems hiding a smile to spread over his face.

"No, she isn't, silly. I said that because it is true." Kate could not help the small laugh that escaped her. It was the first time she had laughed in over a year.

After making small talk and to Kate's surprise laughing some more, Alexis was getting impatient. "Can we go now daddy? To the playground? Please please, pretty please?" She was putting up her cutest face, and Kate could see that Rick had problems saying no. Then he turned to her.

"What do you say, Kate? Join us in the park for a stroll?" His expectant eyes stared at her.

"Oh, Rick, I probably should—". She stopped when she saw the disappointment in his eyes. Those big, baby blues were asking her to say yes. "Well, okay, but just a short one. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Yes!" He exclaimed "and you are most definitely not imposing. I asked you, didn't I?" The smile that light up his face was not what she had expected. Maybe she thought it would be cocky, but it was actually sweet. That sweet smile made the corners of her own mouth pull up.

XXXXX

They were walking along one of the small roads in Central Park. Alexis was running around, playing further ahead. Some cold winds made Kate draw her shoulders up to her ears, trying to hide her bare neck.

"Are you cold?" he asked the second he saw it. _Wow, nothing gets past this man, does it?_

"No, it's okay" she said, never one to admit being uncomfortable.

"Here, take my coat" He shrugged it off, and offered it to her.

"Oh, no, I don't—". He stopped her.

"Come on, I don't need it" He reassured her, before reaching around her and placing it at her shoulders. One of his hands rested on her arm a couple of seconds more than necessary, before pulling back. Kate could feel a small blush rise in her cheeks, but she tried hiding it. _Kate, gather yourself,_ she scolded, _you are acting like a teenager meeting her crush for the first time._ She could not help the inward eye roll she gave herself.

"So, I told you what I am going to be doing in the future. What do you do for a living?" she asked, wondering if he was going to reveal that part of himself.

"Too old for college you mean? Heh, I guess that is obvious when you have a five year old, right? Well, I'm a writer, actually. You've probably never heard about me, though" he tried shrugging it off, obviously not wanting to go deeper into that topic. She was just about to say something, when she was disrupted.

"Hey daddy, look!" Alexis was jumping up and down, pointing at a cute, little dog sitting by its owner. She ran over and grabbed his suit jacket in her small hands. "Daddy, can we please get a dog? Please please pleeeaaase?" she begged.

"We'll see, sweetie". Alexis was obviously a tad bit disappointed, but gave him a nod, and ran off again. Kate checked the watch on her wrist.

"Oh, it's late" She started "I probably should get going. Thanks for the coffee, Rick, I... well, I had a good time". She surprised herself with how much she was sharing with him, but something just felt safe, and right.

He looked a little indecisive for a second, but then he turned to her, looking straight into her eyes. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" Kate was a bit shocked, and when she hesitated, he continued. "Nothing too fancy, just a small place, some nice food and a good wine. What do you say?" He looked a bit insecure, and Kate just wanted so bad to see that cute smile of his.

"Oh, Okay, I mean yes, I would like that" She blushed a little. He looked like he had just won the lottery, a thousand watt smile lighting up his entire face. _Oh, God Kate, what are you getting yourself into?_

XXXXX

A/N: Well, that's it for now, but I hope you'll stay tuned. I am open to critique and helpful corrections.  
I don't know how often I will update, but I will try to do it as often as possible (I know how sad it is to find a story that is not completed and has not been updated in, like, a year, so I'll do my best)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another chapter for you guys! Wow, this is addictive. Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I am actually glad Marlowe owns them, I mean; he is a genious!

XXXXX

If she had not known any better, she would have thought she had eaten a whole jar of butterflies. Her stomach had been a mess the entire week. They decided on a Saturday, which Kate was really grateful for now. There is no way she could have expected how nervous she would become. She had never had a problem finding what to wear, but this time she struggled. After two hours of looking at the dresses, she finally managed to decide on a cherry red, one-shoulder dress that reached her mid-thigh.

Then there was the hair. After trying on fifteen different hair styles, she decided to just have her long curls flowing down her back. With a simple, black clutch and her four inch black heels, she felt okay. Still, that jar of butterflies was making her pacing the living room floor like crazy. When doing her makeup, she had to steady her hand because it was shaking so badly.

"What is with me tonight?" she said out loud to the apartment. _Maybe you are freaking out because you are going on a date with your favorite author!_

The clock was almost six; he was probably right around the corner. Her thoughts drifted. Never in her life would she have thought that Rick was such a sweet guy in real life. She had always believed that he was the guy the magazines presented; a playboy. Seeing him with his daughter had presented a side of him that was so real. He was so real and so far from that dirt bag and womanizer she had believed him to be. Well, so she would not be disappointed when she met him, that is.

Ten minutes past six, just when Kate started to think he had stood her up, and proven his true self, there was a knock on the door. She had to take a calming breath, trying to walk straight for the door.

There he was, all dressed up in a fancy suit and carrying a big flower bouquet. "I'm so sorry I'm late, but I almost forgot to get these" he said, as he handed her the beautiful flowers. He shifted his gaze to look at her, and his eyes light up at the sight. His face wore a dumb-struck expression, and she could not stop herself from chewing her lower lip.

"What is the matter, Rick? Cat got your tongue or something?" she asked, trying to play it cool so she did not make a fool of herself.

"Oh… wow… you look amazing, Kate." He said, still a bit stunned. Kate felt her cheeks redden. _So much for playing it cool_.

"Oh, well, thank you. And these flowers are beautiful, Rick, but you really didn't have to."

A smile spread across his face. "Oh, but I wanted to. A girl as pretty as you deserves at least these. " he had a glint in his eyes and there was something playful about him. _Oh, this will be interesting_.

XXXXX

Rick's version of a 'nothing too fancy' was way out of Kate's budget. Of course it was, what did she expect? He was a famous novelist, for Christ's sake. She still felt a little uncomfortable, though. But she did not want to hurt him. "Wow, this is too nice, Rick. I thought you said a 'small place'. This is fancy!"

"You don't like it?" His face fell a bit. _Oh, just great, Kate_.

"No, no, it's not that. It is just a little pricier than my usual date places. That's all". She tried reassuring him. He gave her a small smile, still a little uncertain about his choice, before turning to the maître d. They talked a bit, like they knew each other from before, and then he seated them at a table who had a little more privacy than the others. They ordered food and wine, and the waiter was off.

XXXXX

"No, you didn't!" Kate exclaimed, still laughing at his story.

"No, seriously! I was actually nude at the time! You might say that that was one angry police man that came after me." He gave her a mischievous grin.

Kate rolled her eyes, and bit her lip, before saying "Now, why does that not surprise me!" They laughed a bit, but then Kate decided it was time to test her luck a little "So, what kind of writer are you, exactly?" She took another bite of her food, before looking him in the eye, hoping he would tell her the truth.

"Well, I write murder mystery novels, actually. I've published a few books, but right now I want to spend time with Alexis. She is growing too fast for me to keep up!" He huffed.

She gave him a small smile. _Way to turn a conversation around_, she thought, but still, she decided to go with him. "You know, you seem like a great dad. Alexis is a lucky girl."

"You really mean that? I mean I try, but I'll admit it is hard. I just want her to have the best, you know?" Kate nodded, and she could see the concern in his eyes. "Hm, you should have seen her when she was born. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" He said dreamily, and she could see his eyes filling slowly with tears.

Kate cleared her voice "So, how famous are you really?" She could not help the prying, she wanted to see if he was one of those who had let his fame get to his head. Besides, she could see the need for a change of subject.

He looked at her for a second. "I do okay, I guess. I have no problem taking care of either my daughter or myself, so I will say I am happy with where things are." Kate could see that he was not completely comfortable, and she did not want to scare him away, so she kept quiet. "How about you? I saw your apartment; you must have one hell of a job to pay for that **and** education?" Kate blushed a bit, cursing her face for not following her orders to stop.

"I have done some waitressing and, well, other stuff, but I am in between jobs right now" No way was she going to tell him she had worked as a model only three years ago. He smiled at her again, and then she could feel his leg brush past hers under the table. Her insides twisted and turned. _Wow, the effect this guy has on me,_ she thought.

XXXXX

They decided to stroll down the street after leaving the restaurant, none of them wanting the date to end just yet. After five hundred meters or so, he sneaked down and took her small hand in his big one. Kate was pretty sure the butterflies were back, and they were having a disco in her stomach. His hand was so warm and safe, almost as if hers belonged there. _Oh, stop it Kate. When did you get this sappy?_ She could not help it, though. He was nice, real and down-to-earth, not to mention handsome.

After a while, they managed to get back to her apartment. In the elevator, she could feel him leaning in a bit closer. Again, she could not help but enjoy the feeling. They walked slowly towards her door. She pulled out her keys, and twisted them in the lock. Turning around she saw him watching her intently. "I, well, I had a great time tonight, Rick." She bit down on her lower lip, before meeting his beautiful blue eyes.

"I had a great night too." He leaned closer, and Kate did something she had not done since her first kiss. She closed her eyes. Then she felt him. His soft, hot lips barely touching hers, his smell invading her senses. She leaned a bit closer, and opened her mouth as an invitation. He did not hesitate. She could feel his tongue touch hers, and electricity spiked trough her. He tasted like wine and something sweet she could not explain any other way than the taste of **him**. His hands reached up to hold her face gently, and his touch set her cheeks on fire. It was not rushed, just a calm, sweet kiss. Still, when he pulled away, they were both a bit out of breath from the intensity.

"Good night, Kate" He whispered, foreheads touching, his warm breath cascading down her face.

"Good night, Rick" she answered, before turning reluctantly away, pushing the door open, and stepping inside. She gave him a soft, dreamy smile. He, of course, returned it, before starting for the elevator. When she started to close the door, she heard him call from the end of the hall. "Kate!"

She stuck her head out "Mm?" she answered still a little light headed.

"I don't even know your last name." His foolish grin told her that he just wanted to have one last look at her.

"It's Beckett. Kate Beckett." With a smile, she closed the door, and leaned up against it. The stupid grin would not leave her face, even as she tried chewing her lip. _Wow!_ was all she could think.

XXXXX

A/N: Hope you liked it! I know Kate is acting a bit out of character, but my take on that is that she still hasn't had time to toughen up and building such a strong wall. She is still young and her mother's murder is still pretty recent.

Here is a link for how I imagined Kate's dress (only cherry red):

shop/product/bcbgeneration-dress-one-shoulder-laye red-pleated?ID=626481&CategoryID=5449&LinkType=#fn=DRESS_OCCASION%3DParty%26SLEEVE_LENGTH%3DOne Shoulder%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D37


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry about the link to her dress… The first part must have disappeared when I uploaded the document… Well, I will try again (I have just made it as a text and not a link and hope this works :O)

shop/product/bcbgeneration-dress-one-shoulder-laye red-pleated?ID=626481&CategoryID=5449&LinkType=#fn=DRESS_OCCASION%3DParty%26SLEEVE_LENGTH%3DOne Shoulder%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D37

Then a new chapter for you!

Disclaimer: Again, nothing's mine… (except in my dreams)

XXXXX

_She was standing over the body. Blood was seeping through the gaping knife holes in the blouse. The eyes were closed, and the head rested on one of the shoulders._

"_No, no, no, no, no… Mom! You cannot leave me. Mom, I need you. Please, please mom" she was crying, tears soaking her cheeks before falling onto her mother. "Mom, don't leave me, please" She was sobbing really bad. "P-please… no, no, mom, I need you" Suddenly she felt four big hands grab her arms and starting to pull her backwards, away from her mother. She began screaming._

"_NO! LET GO OF ME! MOM, PLEASE! NO!"_

"NOOOO!" She flung herself up into a sitting position. Her breath was shallow, and she was clammy. The sheets were soaked in her own sweat. Tears were streaming freely down her face, and she was still sobbing like mad. Her half-hearted attempt to stop it only made it worse, because this was not just a bad dream; it was reality. The only thing she managed to do was pull her knees up under her chin, and try to stop the tears from rolling and the sobs from racking through her body.

After about twenty minutes, the violent sobbing finally started to subside. She was worn out, and extremely tired. Yet, she did not want to go back to bed. The nightmares would just start all over again, and one time was more than enough for one night. She considered picking up one of his books. They had saved her from the hurtful memories more than once. Looking at the time, she saw it was only half past one. Maybe she could try calling the source instead? _Oh, don't be silly, Kate. You have only been to dinner twice!_ She decided it was best to pick up one of his books instead, but she could not help but wonder: _would he handle having to talk me through my nightmares?_

Not before reading for four hours did she dare put the book down, and try to get some more sleep. Even then it was a night full of twisting and turning and stabbings in alleys.

XXXXX

Kate stepped out of the shower. She heard her telephone calling for her from her bedroom. Wrapping up in a towel, she went out to get it. Rick's name lighted up the screen.

"Hey Rick" she said.

"Good morning, Kate. Alexis and I were just wondering if you would like to join us today. We are going to the zoo to see monkeys." He spoke excitedly, like a kid at Christmas. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are. Yeah, actually I don't have any plans today so that would be great." Another Saturday with him (and this time also his beautiful daughter) she did certainly not mind. "I am not ready yet, though. Are you leaving right now?"

"Why, officer; slept in late?" he asked playfully.

"Well, first of all, I am not an officer yet, and second; I just stepped out of the shower when you called." She tried to sound casual, but from his half groan, half sigh she knew she had not managed to keep the flirting tone out.

"Kate Beckett, that is just mean!" He exclaimed from the other end of the line. A smile spread across her face again. Then she heard him sigh again. "I can't actually believe I am saying this, but would you mind putting some clothes on, so we can pick you up in about forty five minutes."

"Why, Ricky, I thought you could not wait to get me naked, and now you are asking me to put clothes _on_?" she bantered. Before he got the chance to answer, she started talking again "See you in 45" She heard him call for her before she ended the call and put the phone on the dresser. It was so fun leading him on, he was so easy.

XXXXX

When she was all dressed up, there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it.

"Hey Alexis" she bent down to the girl "I heard you wanted to go see the monkeys?"

"Well, that's daddy, actually. I wanna go see the dolphins!" The little blue-eyed girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay then, I want to see the dolphins too, so then we can go see the show, and your father can be off with the monkeys. What do you say? We can still catch the afternoon show, if we hurry" Kate smiled at the red head.

Alexis looked a bit uncertain about what she was going to believe. "Really? Would you do that?" She could hear the insecurity in Alexis's voice, and she felt bad that the girl did not trust her.

"Yeah, 'course I do" Kate tried to put as much credibility into the answer. Alexis smiled a weak smile, before turning to her dad. Kate gave Rick a questioning look, and he mouthed 'tell you later' back at her. She sensed this was not a good story. "Well, off we go then!" Her attempt at lighting the mood helped a little, but Alexis was still a tad bit sad. _Oh, what can I do to make her cute smile come back?_

XXXXX

When they got to the park, Alexis was in a better mood, and ran off to see the giraffes. "Don't run out of sight, okay pumpkin?" Rick called after her, and she gave him a small thumb up in return. "Isn't she cute when she does that?" He said, love shining from his eyes. Kate nodded, still a bit distracted from what had happened earlier.

"Rick, I don't mean to pry, but if I said something wrong or out of place, I would like to know what so that I won't make that mistake again." She tried saying it as serious and concerned as she was, figuring that was the best way to persuade him into telling her.

"Well, Meredith, Alexis's mother and my ex-wife, is not exactly trustworthy. She, well, she often made promises to Alexis, to both of us, but rarely held them. It has made my little girl doubt promises from everyone, especially women. It is hard to see, you know. That her stupid actress job was more important for her than this perfect, little girl of ours" Rick sighed, his eyes looking a bit tired and more concerned than Kate had ever seen him.

"I guess I have to try and do something about that, then" Kate gave him a reassuring smile, before calling for Alexis. "You know, if we want to catch that show, we better hurry, Alexis. Maybe your dad would want to join us as well?" She turned towards Rick.

"Okay, the monkeys can wait, I guess" He gave them a smile, and they took off to the show.

After getting a seat, they watched the show in excitement. Kate found herself enjoying it much more than she had expected. Alexis was having the time of her life, which only made it better for Kate. Sometime during the show Rick had managed to sneak his arm around her shoulders. She was usually against public display of affection, but she felt safer in his arms than she had felt in over a year, so she let it go.

"Kate, did you see that? It jumped so high, and right through the ring!" Alexis's excitement made Kate smile.

"Yeah, it is really good! They must have practiced forever." She was actually impressed by the high jumps the mammals did. Rick started drawing circles on her arm, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. _Wow, I am in deep, aren't I?_

After the show, they went to a restaurant to get something to eat. Alexis wanted a burger, so that's what they got. They were enjoying their late lunches, when Alexis asked a question.

"Are you daddy's girlfriend now, Kate?" Kate almost choked on her burger. After coughing a bit, she found herself without a good answer.

"Well, um, Alexis, we- we are dating, and, um, maybe if we still like each other after a while, then, um, we will be together." She looked over at Rick, who seemed to suddenly have the best poker face in the world. _Hello, you stupid man, I need your reassurance that I gave the right answer here!_ She was kind of freaking out. Maybe they already were together in his mind… What if her answer disappointed him? She just did not want to give Alexis any false hopes either, after what she had been told that day.

"Yeah, Kate and I have only been out twice, you know. We have to see where this is heading first." He said softly to his daughter, before finally turning to Kate. He gave her that true smile. _Oh thank God!_ "But I think it is time we get home, pumpkin. Kate probably has something to do, and I have to write a little…" He tried telling her carefully, Kate heard that. Still, she saw the disappointment in her baby blues.

"Actually I can spare some more hours. What do you say, would you like to buy some stuff and make sundaes not even your father can finish, while he is off writing?" She offered to the five-year-old.

"Oh, yes! Can we daddy? Please please please?" Alexis was putting up her best puppy eyes at her father, and Kate could see he was already giving in.

"Well, you can always try, but I doubt you will succeed. I can eat a BIG portion of ice cream!" He smiled at the girls, and Kate smiled back. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"You're on mister."

XXXXX

After hours of preparing and eating all sorts of ice cream, even managing to fill Rick up, Kate figured it was time to leave. "Well, guys, I think I should head home. It's getting late, and I have some work to do tomorrow."

"Oh, don't –" Alexis was stopped by a huge yawn.

"I think that is bedtime for you, missy." Rick ordered. Kate adored his parenting abilities. He seemed so comfortable.

"Okay… Good night, Kate" She ran over to her, and gave Kate a surprising hug. Kate did not mind, though.

"Good night, Alexis" She ruffled the girl's hair a little, before turning to Rick.

He turned to his daughter "Why don't you go put your pj's on, and I'll see Kate out, okay?"

"Okay" she said, before running off to the stairs.

They went for the door. Halfway through it, she turned to say good bye, but was met by his lips. Her eyelids fluttered close, and she could feel the heat radiating from him. He pulled away before she had time to open her mouth, which was probably a good thing if she wanted to get home tonight.

"Wow" she whispered.

"Yeah, you got that right" He grinned at her. She blushed violently. _Did I just say that out loud? _"Good night, Kate"

"Good night, Rick" She answered, before turning away, slowly walking towards the elevator on wobbly legs.

XXXXX

A/N: So, that's number four for you :P Hope you enjoyed it ^^ I will be putting in some drama scenes to spice things up a little. The M scenes are also closing in, just so you know.

And I know; I skipped the second date. Hope you are not too mad at me, just felt it would become boring to read another date, and I thought that she wouldn't even consider calling if they had only been out once.

I also want to let you know that I have math finals in about a week, so I think I will have problems updating much next week, maybe a chapter, hopefully two. But bear with me, after that I will, by the looks of it, have loads of time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! So sorry you had to wait so long for an update! I really am swamped :P Since I am going away this weekend, and not able to post or write anymore this week, I had to finish this chapter for you. Hope you will stay with me :)

XXXXX

A shrilling ringtone sounded trough out the lecture room. Kate's eyes widened.

"Miss Beckett, if you would turn that off please, so we can continue this here, we would all be very happy." Her professor was giving her a creepy look.

"Yes, of course." She felt her cheeks blush, as she hung up on whoever was calling. Looking to the screen, she saw it was Rick. Turning her phone to silent, she sent him a text.

K: r u crazy? u almost got me thrown out of class!

There was only a moment before she got an answer.

R: Sorry, just wanted to ask u if we are still on for tomorrow.

K: The movie night at your place?

R: Yep, so r we still on or what?

K: wouldn't miss it :)

She couldn't help it; she found it cute that he was a bit insecure, and afraid to be stood up. Really, he had nothing to worry about. She was really looking forward to it, and would not let anything get in the way. This would be their fourth date (if you count the zoo as a date) in as many weeks. Knowing how comfortable his arm was on her shoulders from last week, she couldn't wait to share his couch. She got another text.

R: Great :D Can't wait to see u!

K: Well, nxt time would u at least text first?

She hated disturbing class. After she had gone through her wild child phase, she always followed the rules. Laws and rules was what made society, and when broken something awful can happen (like a daughter losing her mother).

Alexis was going to a friend's house for a sleepover, so they would have the loft to themselves for the night. Kate had really started feeling that they were a couple now. Even though they hadn't seen each other since the zoo, they had been talking for hours on the phone and texting more than she ever had with anyone. She felt like she did the first time she had a crush on a guy. _And this time he likes me back._

XXXXX

Kate was standing by the door, but not quite managing to lift her fist and knock. She was nervous as hell. _Keep it together, Kate_ she tried telling herself. Well, here goes nothing.

About two seconds after she had knocked, the door opened. "Kate, hi!" He smiled at her with that big, beautiful smile of his.

"That was fast! Were you lurking by the door or something? Cause let me tell you; that's kinda creepy" she bantered.

He stepped aside and gestured for her to come inside. "Well, I was expecting company, you see. And I was close when you knocked" He tried explaining himself.

"Yeah, right" Kate rolled her eyes. She took off her coat, and he hung it up for her. He did not have to ask her to take it, he just did. There was something unexplainable about it. He just knew what to do, and she knew when he did it.

"Just make yourself comfortable. I've made pizza for us, and popcorn, of course. You have to have popcorn on a movie night, right?" He asked, not really interested in her answer.

She smiled at him "You _made_ pizza? I did not know you cooked?"

"Well, I learned for Alexis, actually. Couldn't have her eating take-away every day now, could I?" Always the concerned father, she thought. It just made him that more attractive in her eyes.

XXXXX

After watching one and a half movie, Kate almost sat in his lap, with one of his arms around her shoulders, and his other hand drawing circles at her thigh. She decided to ask him a personal question that had been bugging her all week. "I don't mean to pry, but what happened between you and Meredith? I mean, you are obviously not married anymore, so…" She looked at him with curious eyes.

"Well, it's not a story I like to tell, but I'll let you know because you seem like you wouldn't say it is my own fault. I, well, I caught her doing her director. And if that wasn't enough, she moved to Malibu, and sent me the divorce papers. I still can't believe how she could do that. Not to me, but to Alexis. She misses her mom, even though Meredith treats her like a pair of shoes, you use them when you need them, right?" Anger was shining from his eyes.

"How can you say that?" Kate asked. Rick looked confused, and she decided to elaborate. "Of course it is extremely cruel what she did to her daughter. Just the thought of someone doing that to Alexis makes me wanna puke, but what she did to you was just as bad. She left you alone with a daughter and a broken heart. I don't understand how she could do that to you. You are an amazing man, you know? You deserve better. Much better!"

She could see the insecurity in his eyes, and he looked away. "Rick, look at me." He turned back to her slowly. "You are an amazing father, and a fantastic guy, okay? I have no idea how she could do it, but she made the biggest mistake in her life by leaving you. There is no way in hell she deserves you! I'm not even sure I deserve you, and I would never have been able to do that to you!" Her eyes were locked with his.

"You- you don't think you deserve me? I… I thought the same thing about you! You are so good to me… and to Alexis. After Meredith I felt like… I felt that it was my fault that Alexis wouldn't have a mother in her life. To think that I hurt my little angel that much… it's hard."

"Oh, Rick. No, it is not your fault! You are the most amazing dad Alexis could have hoped for!" They looked into each other's eyes. They did not need to say anything else, it was like everything needed was their eyes telling each other it was okay.

XXXXX

After finishing another movie, they got their playful tone back again. They put on another one, and made fun and bantered while watching.

Somewhere in the middle of the film, Kate could feel his hand on her thigh rising a bit higher. Desire bloomed through her. As he started making small circles on her upper thigh, she felt her stomach clench a bit. _Oh, wow, one touch and you are all hot and bothered. Nice, Kate._

He kept making circles, and she could feel the desire grow. "Rick, why don't you just quit teasing, and kiss me already?" She asked, trying to keep her frustration out of her voice.

Thankfully he did not need any further encouragement. He twisted her onto his lap, straddling him. She bent down and captured his lips. He opened his mouth, running a hot tongue along her lower lip. She opened her own mouth in response. The feeling of his tongue wrestling hers made a shiver run through her and she moaned into him.

He lifted her, and tried laying her down, on the couch, not breaking the kiss. "Mmm Rick" She said, already a bit out of breath. He stopped and looked down at her with worried eyes. "Not here. Bedroom?" She bit her lower lip. He nodded, the sudden tension in his shoulders draining out.

He lifted her and she put her legs around his hips in a tight embrace. Almost stumbling through the loft, still kissing, they made it to the bedroom. He walked until his knees hit the bed, before laying her down before him. She slid up the bed and he crawled after her, slowly sliding his arms over her legs, her torso, her arms, before again crushing his lips to her.

He started unbuttoning her blouse with slow, expert fingers. They left goose bumps in their wake. He slid it off her shoulders, and started kissing his way down her neck. Somehow, she managed to get rid of her blouse, and he flung it across the room. He started sucking at her neck, and at first she lost all coherent thought. Then she realized what he was doing.

"Rick, you beh-etter not give me ah-oh - hickey!" She tried sounding commanding and authoritative, but failed completely.

"Well, to me – it sounds – like you – enjoy it" He said between kissing the soft skin of her throat. He gave the now bruised skin a little bite, and Kate could not stop herself from arching her back off the mattress and towards him.

He unzipped her jeans, and she lifted her hips, allowing him to shimmy her out of them, pulling her socks with him. He threw the garments on a chair in the corner, and looked back at her, arousal shining in his dark eyes. She pulled his shirt, and started fumbling with the buttons. After clumsily opening them, she managed to throw the shirt somewhere in the room. She ran her fingers over his torso. His broad frame was all toned muscles.

Rick bent down to her neck again, and started kissing his way down her chest until he hit her bra. He snaked his arms under her and unclasped it. Painfully slow, he started sliding it off her. "Rick, just get it off already!" She tried sounding commanding, but she sounded pleading and breathless.

He chuckled. "Eager, are we?" Still, he got rid of the bra, and started swirling his tongue around her left nipple, before he started sucking. She let out a breathless moan. He was lying so close; she could feel his hardness press against her inner thigh. She reached down, trying to open his jeans, but could not quite reach.

"Ah- Rick, Y-you are wearing too much clothes!" Even to herself, she sounded whining. At this point she really did not care. She just wanted him. Luckily, he obeyed. Soon all that was left were her panties and his boxer briefs. His warmth felt so safe and familiar, his scent drove her mad. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, before pulling him down, nibbling at his ear. He let out a soft groan.

Suddenly, she heard a ripping sound, and soon realized it was her black lace panties. "Rick! Those were new!" Hi gave her a smug grin, before saying he would by her a new pair. She could feel his hand rising on her thigh, slow and tortuous. It slid between her legs, and he found her clit. With perfect pressure, he started running his finger in circles. All thoughts left her, and all she managed was to hum to his ministrations. He parted her folds, and pushed a finger inside, then another the second after. She gasped.

"Oh god, Kate. You are so wet." He groaned, his voice laced with arousal. His fingers started working in and out, and he was hitting all the right spots. She felt herself building fast_. Oh, wow, he's good_, she though.

"Rick, not like this. I want you. Inside me,_ please_". Never before had she felt so whiny, but she was far beyond caring. He pulled his fingers out, and leaned back to get rid of the last obstacle. She missed his warmth at once, but it was soon forgotten when she saw his length. He was big, bigger than anyone she had ever had. She pulled her lip between her teeth. He started leaning towards the bedside table, but she stopped him.

"I'm clean, and on the pill. I want to really feel you." She said, finally managing to sound calm. He smirked at her, before crawling over her again, and he leaned down to kiss her. It was a sweet kiss, and he seemed to have all the time in the world. Kate decided to take matters in to her own hands, literally. She reached down, and started pumping his length slowly. He groaned loudly.

"If you don't stop, this will be over embarrassingly soon" He said breathlessly. She stopped stroking, but still held him, while spreading her legs. She placed him at her entrance, and before she had time to think, he slid inside her in one move. She gasped loudly from the feeling of him stretching her, almost to the point of pain. He stopped, giving her time to adjust.

"Oh, you are so tight" He huffed. Not able to hold still, he started to move. Slow stokes, almost all the way out, before sliding back in. The sensation was almost enough to make her come undone at once. He hit all the right spots, and she could feel the pressure building low in her abdomen for each stroke he made. Kate had her arms around his neck, biting softly on his shoulder.

"Faster" she begged, and he increased his pace. She lifted her legs up and around his hips, which made him go even deeper. Kate moaned at the feeling. Their bodies slammed together in perfect rhythm. Slowly, the pace increased to an almost frantic rhythm. She felt the pressure build fast in her lower abdomen "I'm close" she puffed.

He took that as a hint, reaching down, and pressing against her clit. Kate could feel she was almost there, so close. He whispered rough in her ear "Let go", and that was the last she managed to pick up.

"RICK!" she screamed as she came, her orgasm hitting her hard. She was clinging to his shoulders, biting down hard on his shoulder.

"Oh, Kate!" He groaned loud in her ear, as he spilled inside her with one last, hard thrush. His arms gave out under him, and he lay on top of her. Kate should have felt crushed, but she liked having him so close. She felt safe in his arms. They were both breathing heavily, and she could not remember feeling this satisfied before.

XXXXX

"I think that is probably the best sex I have ever had" Rick had a stupid grin on his face, staring at the sealing.

Kate smiled "Oh, really? Don't guys say that about anyone they shag?" She asked with a smirk. Rick turned to her, a serious expression on his face.

"You know that you are not just a shag to me right?" His eyes showed glowing concern. Kate tried swallowing the lump suddenly clogging her throat. She just nodded; afraid she would start to cry. He was so sweet. _What did I do to deserve him_? she thought. He scoped her up in his arms, spooning her. In his strong, safe arms she started to drift off.

"Good night, Rick" she mumbled.

"Until tomorrow, Kate" he answered, both of them slowly falling asleep.

XXXXX

A/N: So, my first M rated scene… Was it horrible? Please let me know :O


	6. Chapter 6

CASTLE FANFIC 6

A/N: Okay, so I am sooooooooooo incredibly sorry for all this waiting. I was gone for the weekend, and when I got home, I had a serious case of writers block. I must have written five different stories, but I didn't like any of them. I hated not posting anything for you, I'm so sorry.

Disclaimer: Still don't own these amazing characters.

XXXXX

Sun was seeping through the gap in the curtains, and shining onto Kate's face. She could feel a warm arm holding her tight against a broad, muscular chest. The man the arm belonged to was breathing warm, calm breaths down her neck, and his face was buried in her hair. She tried turning a bit, and felt the strong hold on her tighten even further. If this was any other man, she would have felt suffocated, but oddly enough she felt safer than she had done in a long time. Kate felt like she could lie there forever, but she really had to use the bathroom. Once again she tried twisting out of his arms, but even in his sleep he was having none of it.

"Rick" She tried carefully. "Rick, wake up please"

"Mmm… Don't get up yet" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"I'll come back, but I really have to go to the bathroom. Could you let me do that, do you think?" She asked playfully.

He grunted. "Oooh, a'right, just 'urry, kay?" He mumbled before loosening his hold. She slid out of bed, and into his bathroom. What met her there, almost made her shout out loud. There, in the middle of his enormous bathroom was a live size Boba Fett.

"Oh, wow… Your boyfriend is such a child" she said out loud to herself, shaking her head. _Oh, boyfriend now?_

After going to the toilet, she went up to the sink to wash her hands. in the mirror she saw a huge hickey on the side of her neck. "Son of a-" Not even her turtlenecks would hide it. _Well, now there is no way Maddie will back off from interrogating me_, she thought.

She finished, and walked out again. He was already spread out all over the bed, lying on her pillow. She could not help the smile on her face. He was cuter than she cared to admit.

"No room for me?" She asked as innocently as she managed. His head shot up for a second, before he rolled to his side. Only he did not stop when he was at his end, and he fell off the bed. She heard him hit his bedside table, and then the floor.

"Ouf" came from the other side of the bed.

"Oh my God, Rick, are you all right?" She ran around the bed, and saw him sitting there, the sheets all around him, and his face bore a surprised expression. He gave a small nod, and she could not help herself. "You know, I did not say I needed the _entire_ bed."

He smirked at her "Good, because there is no way I am leaving such a gorgeous, naked woman alone in my bed" She blushed a bit, and suddenly felt a bit shy. He crawled back up in bed, and patted the sheets by his side. Still feeling the blush in her cheeks, she got back in with him. He sneaked his arms around her waist, and drew her into his embrace, facing him. "You really are stunning, you know?" He added.

Of course this only made her blush worse. She started to believe she might end up constantly red if he kept doing this. "You are not so bad yourself, Rick" _Really? That's the best you can do? _She scolded herself. Still, he smiled back at her.

His fingers were drawing small circles on her back, and she could feel herself relax again. Rick bent closer and kissed her forehead. They just had sex last night, yet this; snuggling, felt more intimate. Kate was so comfortable. He was definitely good at cuddling.

They lay in silence for a while before they both fell asleep.

XXXXX

Kate woke the second time that day to a persistent knocking on the front door.

"Mmm, just go back to sleep, I'll shoo them off" Rick mumbled behind her, before lifting off the bed and dragging himself out of the bedroom, trying to shimmy into his boxers while walking. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He grumbled. Kate heard him open the door.

"Were you still asleep? Don't you know you are already too late with the new chapters you promised me?" A woman's voice sounded trough the loft.

Rick answered the woman. "Gina, not now, I'm busy." He sounded annoyed and a bit angry.

"Oh, what? Fucking some bimbo, I'm guessing? Can't you just get over that ex-wife of yours and quit sleeping with whoever you find a tad bit attractive!" Kate could hear the voice closing in. Suddenly, a pretty, blond woman stood in the door, looking angrily at her.

"Get some clothes on and get the hell out of here" She just told Kate in a stern voice. Kate just stared surprised back at her. Had this blonde, Gina was her name?, just kicked her out of her boyfriend's house?

"No, stay." Rick told her "Gina, get lost"

Gina looked offended. "What, since when did you care if I threw out your one night stands? I thought you thought this was easier for you. Either you get rid of her and start writing, or Black Pawn is going to get rid of you!"

She marched out and smashed the door closed after her. Rick stood there staring at the floor. Kate felt a knot growing in her stomach. She should have known she would be nothing more to him. Why had she let herself believe anything else? He was so cute this morning. Still, he was a playboy, and she was just another notch at his bedpost. She rose from the bed, and started putting on her clothes from around the room. When she had put on underwear and her jeans, Rick seem to come back to life.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked confused.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving" Even to herself she sounded like she was about to cry. _Oh, God, get it together!_ "I won't hold up your writing, sorry I stayed so late. Bet all the other knew when to leave right?" Now she also heard anger. She should have known what she was getting herself into. This really should have been expected, still she reacted so strong.

"Kate, what are you talking about? You didn't take what Gina said seriously do you?" His voice was laced with surprise, and it made Kate even angrier.

"Well, I don't care if you do your job, but I get it; I'm not welcome here." She grabbed her sweater, and pushed past him through the door. "Hope fucking me was worth waiting four weeks!" She shouted at him while pulling it over her head. When she reached the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate, stop it." He turned her around "You are not just a one night stand. Gina comes off hard sometimes, and she is really a pain in the ass. Just ignore her. I do." He said, trying to reassure her.

"What, you want to fuck me some more before I leave, is that so?" Tears were welling up in her eyes, and even though she tried hard to hold them back, she could feel one tear rolling down her cheek.

"No, no, Kate that's not what I meant. I like you; a lot. This wasn't just a fuck to me, I thought you knew that. I want you as my girlfriend, not just to have sex. And I was hoping that you might want me as your boyfriend." He said, suddenly a bit shy.

Kate felt unsure. Did he really mean that? "Really?" She whispered, afraid of what his answer was going to be. If there was one thing she hated, it was being weak.

"Yeah" He breathed back at her. He opened his arms, and pulled her against his chest. She couldn't stop herself from laying her head down on his chest.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. "I… I was just afraid that you… that I was nothing more to you than that."

"Hey, nothing to be sorry about. The way Gina put it, I'm glad you are still here. I'm the one who should be sorry." He pulled back, and she raised her head and looked into his eyes. He smiled softly at her, and she felt a small smile spread across her own face. Then he leaned down and captured her lips. Fire shot through her lips, and she lost herself in him like nothing had happened.

XXXXX

A/N: So, this was the best I came up with. If you hate it, you can imagine how bad the rest was…. I hope this never happens again!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay! A new chapter! I have had this idea all week, but had no time to write it down! Well, finally; here you go! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: We all know Andrew Marlowe does a great job! But I am starting to think he might kill us with the Season 5 finally...

XXXXX

Kate raised her hand slowly, before letting it fall back against her side. It was so hard. She did not think she was ready for this today. Still, she knew she had to. Raising her hand, she knocked lightly on the door. There was really no use. She knew she would have to let herself in anyway. Still, you can always hope, right?

After a few minutes of silence, she dug into her purse, and found the keys. After unlocking the door, she went inside. "Dad?" Silence. "Dad, are you here?" Still nothing. She went to the living room. There he was, lying on the couch. In his right hand he held half a bottle of vodka. She knew straight away where the other half had gone to. "Dad, you need to get up" She walked over and tried making him sit up.

"Mmmmm, Katie? Is'sat you?" He slurred.

"Yes, dad. How much did you drink?" It was only two pm, yet she knew he had most probably started that bottle this morning.

"Nothin' much" He mumbled.

"Yeah, I can see. Dad, you have to stop this." The stern voice she tried putting up failed miserably. Instead there was uncertainty and worry present in her words.

"I – I can't… every time I try I see her… just lying there" He broke down sobbing. Kate felt the tears press on by the image of her mother bleeding to death. She had to be strong. If not for herself, then for her father.

"Dad, I know it's hard, but you can't keep doing this. You need to get yourself together. Your friends need you, your coworkers need you… Daddy, I… I need you" She felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks. If there was one thing she hated, it was being weak. Still, standing there with her alcoholic father thinking about her dead mother there was no way she could hold back. It was so hard.

"Katie…" He started, his voice sounding tired and worn out. "I know I… It is hard being… I don't know 'ow to work without er." His speaking was kind of slurred, but Kate had seen worse.

"Dad, you are missing out on everything. For instance; did you get any of my messages?" His brow furrowed, and she saw that he had no idea what she was talking about. "I wanted to tell you I will have to leave early today. I am going away for the weekend." If there was one thing she really did not want to do, it was leave her father drunk and out of it, but she did not want to let Rick down either.

"'S okay, Katie bug" he said. That almost changed her mind; there was no way he would hesitate to drink the rest of the bottle today. She bent down and picked up the bottle. He started to protest, but was too drunk to really put an effort in to it. Walking to the sink, she emptied the content down the drain. It was at least an attempt to make his night more sober.

She walked back to the couch, and laid a hand on her father's shoulder. "Come on dad, let's get you to bed" She lifted him as well as she managed, and lead him into his room. She laid him down on his bed, and pulled the comforter over him. Bending down, she kissed his forehead. _When did_ I_ have to start tucking _him_ in?_

"Okay, I'm off, dad. Are you sure you will manage?" She just heard him make some grunting noise. "I'll fix a glass of water and some Aspirin for you to have when you wake up, okay?" There was no answer; he was already sleeping. She turned to the bathroom and found what she was looking for. Placing the glass of water and the Aspirin down on his bedside table, she went to let herself out, and lock the door. Her mood had hit rock bottom when she entered the apartment. _Now what kind of a companion will I be?_

XXXXX

She heard the knock on the door. Pulling her hair into a pony tail, she went to answer it. On the other side of the door stood Rick in shorts and a t-shirt, and Alexis had on a cute, little summer dress and a pink sun hat. She looked adorable, as always. He looked like a surfer, the type with lots of muscles and broad shoulders. _Wow, he is handsome!_ Kate thought, biting her lower lip for a second, before turning into her apartment to get her bags.

"Ready for the Hamptons?" Rick smiled at her. She tried giving him a smile back, but knew she was not doing a good job.

"Yeah, let's go" She was still worried about her father. Even though she tried hiding it, Rick could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Something wrong?" His brow furrowed, and a worried expression took over for his happy smile.

Kate mustered up the best smile she could before answering him "No, it's okay. Let's just go"

She saw on his face that this would be brought up again, but he let her out the easy way for now. He picked up her suitcase, and Kate tried to argue with him. She could carry her own bags. Of course, trying to be the gentleman, he refused and said he would be honored to carry her bags. Kate just rolled her eyes at him.

"Kate, you brought your swimsuit right?" Alexis asked curious.

The little girl was so innocent and cute Kate felt her heart ease up a bit. "Of course, sweetie. No way I could forget that" she winked at Rick, and she could see that he had to gather himself to get going. _At least the attraction is mutual,_ she thought.

XXXXX

After one hour driving, Alexis had fallen asleep in the backseat of the car. Kate had just been looking out the window for the entire drive. Honestly, she had no idea how to tell him anything. _My mother is dead, my father is an alcoholic, I am seeing a shrink and am more damaged than you would think, so please let me get close to you and your daughter so that I can end up screwing this up as well as everything else, and shatter her little heart. Wow, that will keep him around, _she thought. She was more damaged than she wanted anyone to see, but Rick was always asking so many questions, and he was always this curious man trying to dig into everything. Probably his writer's instinct, but she still had problems letting people in, and he was making it hard not to.

He disturbed her thoughts "You wanna tell me what's bothering you now, or keep it in until I drag it out of you later tonight?" He sure wasn't subtle.

"It's nothing, really. Just forget it"

"Kate, you have been staring out the window for an hour; I know something's wrong. Why don't you just tell me, and I won't bother you all night." He argued, still trying to lure something out of her.

"Rick, would you just let it go? I said it's nothing, so don't worry, I'm fine, really." She tried convincing him, but if Rick Castle had his mind set on something, he was not going to give up easy. She should now that by now.

"Well, if that's how you wanna play it. You know I will keep harassing you until you give in, so why don't just spare us both the trouble, huh?" He had a voice that said 'this is stupid, Kate, come on'.

"So, exactly how big is this house of yours?"

"Oh no, I see what you are trying to do; you are trying to change the subject. Well, guess what? Ain't gonna happen. Kate, please. Don't let this ruin your weekend. Maybe I can help?" Oh, there was no stopping this man was there?

"Well, it's private, and nothing for you to worry about, so just drop it, please?" She sounded more pleading than she liked. Pleading was not something Kate Beckett did with an easy heart.

"Maybe it will help to talk to me. I don't say I can solve your problem, but just let me hear what is hanging over you. I am a pretty good listener you know." He was playing every move in the book.

Kate did not know what came over her, but she could not help it. "Okay, just not here, alright? Later, when we get settled in, and Alexis is in bed for the night. But not now" Was she actually going to share this with him? The only person she had talked about this to, was her therapist. She had only known Rick for a bit over a month, and now she was opening up like he was her lifelong friend. Still, she did not have nearly as much trouble with this as she used to. They were so close already, and she was starting to freak out a little that he knew her so well so soon.

"Okay, tonight. But don't think I won't hold you to it" He answered. She did not doubt him; tonight she would have to share the one thing about herself with her boyfriend that had the potential to break them up.

XXXXX

A/N: Okay, so I will stop here, because if not, this chapter will be twice as long as all the others :P I Hope I can update soon, so you won't have to wait that long to see what happens, but there is so much stuff happening now, so I don't know how fast I will manage to do it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for using so much time on each chapter, but I don't have time for more than one chapter a week. Well, at least this is a long one. Hope you enjoy!

XXXXX

"Hey, pumpkin, we're here" Rick said, shaking his daughter's shoulder carefully.

Alexis opened her eyes. Kate could not help but think she was adorable there she was sitting. The empty feeling she had inside right now was eased a bit when this cute, little red head was around. She would have to share her thoughts with Rick. She knew there was no way he would let it go. This just made her wander even more about it. What if he did not want her anymore? What if he thought that her damaged soul would just end up hurt him and his little girl? Kate was starting to really care for the both of them. _How come things have to be so hard? You should think I suffered enough when mom died,_ she thought, almost letting a tear fall at the thought of her mother, but stopping it just in time.

"Alexis, why don't you show Kate around and I will bring up our bags" He said gently to her.

"Alright, daddy" the girl answered while trying to climb out of the car. When she got out, she grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her towards the house, suddenly not so tired anymore. "You are gonna love the pool. And it is so funny to run in the grass out in the backyard. Oh, and daddy gave me the coolest room ever. It has princesses and unicorns on the walls, and this great princess bed. And I have a Sleeping beauty dress and crown and…" Kate just listened to Alexis talk excitedly about all her stuff, and all they could do here, letting her thoughts drift off to what she would tell Rick tonight.

"Daddy didn't tell me; are you sleeping in daddy's room or do you want your own?" Kate was taken aback a little by the question. Did she share a room with him? They had, after all, slept together before, and she certainly did not mind. Still, what if he wanted separate rooms?

"I don't know, Alexis. We should ask your father what he says, I think" She answered a bit uncertain how the girl would take it. She was not pushing herself on them, was she?

Alexis smiled the cutest of smiles at her. "We can ask him but I already know what he will say"

"Oh, what will it be then?" She asked a bit surprised.

"In his room, silly." Alexis laughed. "From you leave until you come back he just talks about you all the time. It is a bit weird, he is so funny talking about all the things he want us to do together like he is ten, and he is my daddy after all. He is supposed to be the grown up!" She exclaimed.

Kate felt her heart flutter a little, and a smile tuck on her lips. He talked about her when she wasn't around? That was so heartwarming. _Oh, you are so silly, Kate!_ She told herself.

"Okay, if you are sure, then I guess I will sleep there" Kate answered, not completely certain if Alexis was okay with this. She was kind of intruding on the girl's family. There was no way Kate wanted to come between Rick and his daughter.

"Girls, what do you want for dinner?" Rick shouted from the kitchen downstairs. Alexis ran down the stairs.

"Pizza! Daddy, please please please please? Daddy, can we please eat pizza?" Kate heard the girl beg her father. She smiled to herself. That little red head had her poor father wrapped around her little finger. Walking in to the kitchen herself, Kate saw that Rick was about to give in.

"If it is all right for Kate" He looked up at her questioning.

"Oh, pretty please, Kate!" Alexis came over to her with folded hands, asking her to say yes. Kate smiled at the girl.

"Of course, sweetie, we can have pizza" She said, bending down to the girl.

"Yay! Thanks, Kate!" Alexis exclaimed, slinging herself around Kate's neck, before releasing her from the hug and running off to the stairs.

XXXXX

A couple of hours later, pizza boxes lay across the table and Kate sat next to Alexis, with Rick on the other side. The little girl was sleeping, her head rested on Kate, while she played with the girl's red locks. Her small legs stretched out across her father.

"I should probably get this one to bed, don't you think?" He half said, half whispered. Kate just nodded. He lifted the little girl, and went off to the stairs. Kate was smiling at the sight, but then she realized they would be alone now. He would ask her what was bothering her. Kate was starting to panic. What was she supposed to tell him? She could leave out the part about her mother, but then again that could lead to him believing there was an easy way to fix this. Besides, he might say that her mother could handle her father, and that she did not have to worry. She knew that would leave her sobbing loud. She had lost her mother a year ago. There was no way she would be over that so soon, she could understand that. Still, it was hard. All she wanted to do was get her mother back.

Rick was an understanding man, but he had a daughter that might not understand why Kate was so damaged. She would just end up being hurt when Kate needed to be alone, or needed some peace and quiet. And what if Rick could not handle it after a while? She would have to leave, and that would hurt the little girl. There was no way this was going to work out without them breaking up.

She heard footsteps in the stairs. Her heart started beating like crazy, and she felt like her chest might explode. He came up next to her, and sat down on the couch. She could tell he was just waiting to ask. After a few minutes, he started speaking.

"Okay, so I know something is bothering you, and you said you would tell me. What's bothering you, Kate?" He sounded truly concerned, but she still did not want to tell him.

"It's just… It's really complicated, and you will probably not…. Well, you probably wouldn't want to be with me anymore, and I… I really like you, Rick… A lot" Even this was hard to admit, but at least she was giving him something, right?

"There isn't much you can say that will change my mind about dating you. Unless this is about you planning to kill me and take all my money or something, I doubt I will want to end it after what you have to say." He said jokingly.

"No, I really think this could change our relationship, so don't mess with it, okay? I'm serious; you might not want to keep dating me…. " Kate was barely mumbling, but he managed to hear what she said.

"Okay, just try me. Please?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

She let out a loud sigh. "Okay… just… I haven't- you are the first person I tell this to that isn't my therapist, so just… be nice okay?" She took a deep breath. "My… My mother died a little more than a year ago." She did not dare look at him. She had her eyes fixed in her lap on her fiddling hands. "She was murdered. They said it was gang violence, but they never caught them. Dad… dad took her death really hard, and he turned to the bottle. To this day all he does is drink his sorrows away. And I try to be there for him, but… it's hard. I lost her too, and I'm trying to get an education as well as dealing with this and… I have tried seeing a therapist but it isn't doing that much for me. I just miss her so much, and I hate having to try and help my father as well, and then I met you, and you helped me focus on some other things for a while, but now we are starting to get more serious, and you have cute, little Alexis. I am such a mess, Rick. I… I don't want to mess the two of you up. She is still struggling to get over her mother leaving, and I'm not exactly a stable, new figure for her life. What if I leave? What if I can't handle this? Or what if you can't handle me, and we break up and she will be hurt and… and…" Silent tears that had been streaming down her face turned into sobs, and she did not manage to go on.

"Hey, hey, shhhh" Rick said, pulling her into his lap and hugging her to his chest. "Kate, I had no idea. Just know that this does nothing to change how I see you. You are still the same person. Yeah, you have some emotional baggage, but so do I. The fact that you care so much for Alexis already that you think about how this will affect her already just, like two months into this, shows me that you care enough. I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt her."

She looked up at him. "B-but what happens when I do? Or even more likely; I am too much of a mess for you to deal with. She is so hurt after what Meredith did, and I can't bear to do that to her. I care too much for her. I care too much for you. I- Rick, I don't… I…" She did not know how to continue.

He looked at her with a sad look. Still, it was not entirely sad. There was also something else. Care? Adoration? She could not tell. "Kate, you are so worth trying to make this work. And if I do screw this up, I'm probably the stupidest man alive. You are so kind and caring; your words about my daughter show me that. If you give me the chance, I would really like the chance to make this work. I don't know if it will, but I wanna try." He looked at her, almost with pleading eyes.

"I can't hurt Alexis like that. I… if she gets too attached to me, this will hurt too much for her if I leave." She said. She looked down in her lap again.

"Kate, please, look at me." She hesitantly met his eyes again. "I want to try this. Alexis already cares for you. She is strong; she will get by if you leave. And, by the looks of things right now, I think you would probably have problems letting go of her. If, and I mean if, this doesn't work, then we will find a way to fix this problem. But until then; can we live in the moment? I want to try this. Please, just don't give up before we have even started."

Kate did not know what to say. He was willing to risk everything for her. He cared so much about her, and they had only known each other two months or so. This should have frightened her, but it did not. It made her feel safe.

When she finally managed to say something she started with a whispered "okay". Rick pulled her into his arms in a bone crushing hug. She felt a couple of tears run from her eyes. When did she start crying over nothing?

He pulled back, and looked her in the eyes. "We are gonna make this work, okay? Mark my words." He grinned at her, and she could not help but to smile back. Then he took her hand, and rose from the couch. He pulled her into his embrace and leaned in for a kiss.

It was slow, and caring and reassuring. It did not take long before she opened her mouth and asked for entrance, and he accepted. Their tongues were caressing each other slowly, until the both of them where out of breath, and he pulled back.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" He smiled at her, but it was not the usually cocky smile he wore when they went to bed together before. It was the same caring smile he had used all night. He pulled her hand and she followed him up the stairs to their room.

XXXXX

Rick was slowly kissing down her neck while popping the buttons on her blouse. They were lying on the bed in his room, and he was making slow progression on her top. He had not even opened it yet, and already her skin was on fire.

She was running her fingers through his soft hair, and he moaned into the crook of her neck, which sent vibrations through her. Finally he got rid of her blouse, and threw it somewhere across the room. Then, while sneaking his arms behind her to unclasp her bra, he started sucking on her collar bone.

"Oh – Rick, ah… I swear to God, if you make another hickey I am not having sex with you in a-ah month!" She tried sounding serious, but knew she failed. Mostly because she knew she would not be able to say no to him for an entire month. He released the skin on her neck anyway, and after removing her bra, started licking and sucking on one nipple, while cupping her other breast in his big hand. Kate arched her back into him. He opened the button and unzipped her jeans, before pulling them completely off her.

"Well, if I can't make one on your neck, then am I allowed to make one where only you and I can see?" He said as he attached his lips to her inner tight.

Kate felt heat pool between her legs. "Ah! Oh- okay… I can" She swallowed "I can live with tha-at". He kept sucking until he had made a big, bluish spot. Kate took a hold of his shoulders, and realized he was still wearing his shirt. She pulled on his collar, and he crawled back up over her. When she could see into his eyes, she graciously flipped them over.

"You are wearing waay too much clothes… again. You better not make this a habit." She stated, before starting to unbutton his shirt. For each button she opened, she gave his chest a wet kiss in the opening. Finally opening the shirt all the way, she ran her hands over his broad chest.

She opened his pants slowly, and reached down in his boxers, grabbing his length, stroking slowly.

"Mmhh" Rick moaned. She slid his clothes down over his length and down his legs while she started pumping him softly. "Oh God, Kate" She smiled mischievously. Climbing back up, she kissed her way over his broad chest, and up his chin back to his lips. Letting go of him, she got out of her own panties. She placed him at her entrance, and sunk down on him slowly. His generous length stretched her to the fullest.

"Oh. Kate, you are so tight" Rick huffed. All Kate could do was hum in response. She took a second to adjust before she started to rise off him. Sinking back down, she started a slow rhythm. He also started to move, and soon he met her strokes. Stroke after stroke, she soon began to increase the rhythm. He felt her need for more, and he pushed harder into her, hitting just the right spot. He reached down and rolled her clit between his fingers. Kate felt herself closing in, the sweet friction making her moan.

"Rick, I'm c-close" she huffed, her breathing labored. He reached up with his other hand and squeezed her one of her breast in one hand, while he kept working on her clit.

He thrush harder into her and said "Let go Kate" and she did not need to be told twice. She clenched around him, moaning and huffing, her vision going white for a second. She collapsed on his chest, her hair spread across his sweat chest.

Before she had managed to gather herself completely, he flipped them over. "Now, it's my turn" He grinned at her. Her breath was just starting to even out when he pulled back out, before slamming back into her again.

"Oh God!" she breathed. Before she managed to say anything more, he drew back out and plunged back into her. "Ah!" she whined. His strokes were deep, filling her completely each time. He kept on pushing hard into her, groaning loud each time he buried himself deep inside her. His thrushes were close to painful for her, but she still felt herself building again.

"Ah! Oh, fuck Rick!" Kate moaned. Rick only groaned in response, trying to keep his rhythm steady, but slowly increasing anyway.

"Oh, Kate" He breathed. Lifting her legs over his shoulders, he kept pounding into her, making her cry out his name from the change in angle. After a few more thrush, he felt himself getting close. He reached down to pinch her clit once more, his rhythm turning into uneven plunges into her, before letting go himself, emptying himself inside her.

His release triggered her own, making her come with a scream of his name. He slid her legs off his shoulders, before collapsing beside her. After a few moments of catching their breath, he pulled her into his embrace, letting her snuggle into his chest. They just laid there for a few minutes, Kate almost drifting away.

Rick suddenly spoke up. "I'm just wondering; what made you think of all of this today? We have been together for two months, why think of these problems now?" Kate did not really want to tell him, but there was something convincing her to speak up anyway.

"I went to see my father today. I check on him every now and then, and when I found him today, he…. Well he was drunk, stupid drunk, sleeping on the couch. Not that that's an unusual way to find him, it's just… It got me thinking, about if this relationship will handle this, you know? And I just… I …" She did not know what to say next.

"Hey, just don't think about it, okay? Sorry I brought it up again. But if there is something I could do, then just tell me. Because we can make this work, if you just give us the benefit of a doubt." He smiled softly at her. She felt her heart calm down a bit, and the lump in her stomach was finally starting to disappear. They could make this work, if she only tried.

XXXXX

A/N: Okay, so that was it! Hope I didn't mess up the entire story for you guys, and that it is still credible. And hope you liked it :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the delay! I've been swamped, and I haven't had time to finish it until now! Hope I am forgiven, and hope you guys like this part…

XXXXX

The light made Kate groan in frustration. She was so tired; couldn't the sun just leave her alone for once? She stretched, and opened her eyes. Rick's room in the Hamptons. She reached over for his side, but the side was cold. _Is he up already? Hope he hasn't been waiting for me to wake up._ She thought.

She rose from the bed, and felt how sore she was. _Wow, and after only two times? He really is big, isn't he?_ Kate had not slept with that many men; she was only twenty after all. Still, she had some experience, and she had never had this good sex this early in the relationship before. Hell, she had never had this good sex ever.

Walking in to the bathroom, she checked herself in the mirror._ Damn it, he managed to make a small hickey on my neck after all!_ Still, it was nothing to the giant blue spot on the inside of her thigh. She rolled her eyes; trying to convince herself she hated them. Although, there really was not much she could do about the fact that she liked his need to mark her as his own. _When did I start thinking it was okay to belong to someone? I'm really losing it, aren't I?_

After dressing herself in a bikini and a summer dress, she went down the stairs, the smell of bacon and eggs meeting her. In the kitchen she found Rick standing over the frying pan. She went up to him and slid her arms around his waist.

"Mmm, something smells good" She wasn't just talking about the food.

He turned in her arms, sneaking his arms around her as well. "Good morning, beautiful" he said sincerely, a big smile on his face. He bent and kissed her, before pulling back and locking eyes with her. She could not help the blush that crept across her cheeks. Her gaze turned down, afraid that if she would keep the stare, her blush would just worsen. He just responded by kissing her forehead before turning back to the pan.

She took a step back, before walking over and leaning onto the kitchen counter beside him.

"You know, that giant mark on my thigh is going to be visible when we take a dip in the pool later. Besides, you also made a small one on my neck."

He looked at her mischievously. "And what are you gonna do about it, Officer? You said it was okay, after all."

She grinned back. "Well, I guess I did, didn't I? Still, I believe you could use some punishment of some sort."

His eyes darkened a bit. "Oh, and what might that be?" He said expectant. Just then Kate heard small steps closing in. there, in the door stood a small, five year old with messy hair and a cute kitten pajama.

"Good morning, Pumpkin" Rick said.

"Morning, daddy" she said back, rubbing her eyes with a small fist. "Morning Kate"

Kate was surprised to be acknowledged by the tired looking kid. "Hey, Alexis" she answered sweetly.

"I'm making bacon and egg, honey. You want some?" He asked his daughter.

"Yay! Bacon!" Alexis cheered.

"I'll take that as a yes" Rick smiled. Kate could not help but to smile too. The girl really was a little princess, and her father was so proud of her Kate could almost feel it herself.

They sat down and had breakfast together, talking about what to do that day, laughing over old stories Alexis told about how her father had fallen in the pool once, while trying to pick up a towel on the pool side. After breakfast Rick said he had to get Alexis dressed. Just as Kate was about to offer doing the dishes, Alexis interrupted her.

"Actually, daddy, can Kate help me?" Alexis asked shyly. Rick looked at Kate, asking with his eyes if it was okay for her. She nodded, but still felt her stomach twist and turn a bit. She was dressing her boyfriend's child now? _Well, this isn't moving fast at all,_ she thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure kiddo" He said after seeing Kate nod. Alexis smiled, before running off to her room. Kate smiled coyly at him, before following his kid to her room.

When Kate entered, the little girl was already standing in front of her closet, the doors open to a wide collection of clothes.

"So, what do you wanna wear, sweetie?" Kate could not help the pet names; it just felt natural to call her by them.

Alexis blushed a bit, and lowered her gaze, before almost whispering out. "I wanna wear a summer dress, like you". Oh…. Oooh... That is why she wanted her help; she wanted to wear the same.

"Yeah, sure you can" Kate said, before turning to the closet, looking for a dress similar to hers. A smile spread across Alexis's face. After looking for a while, she found a cute, little pink thing with small flowers all over. _This will do,_ she thought.

"Here you go, is this any good?" Kate handed over the dress. A shy smile on Alexis's face told her she had done well. "So, go change in the bathroom. Do you want me to help you with your hair?" Kate asked, figuring Rick probably did, and so should she.

Alexis looked at her with big puppy eyes. "Can you make twin braids?" She asked, almost a whisperer.

"Of course I can, sweetie." Alexis's eyes grew big, and a beautiful smile spread across her face. She walked over to Kate, and slid her arms around one of her thighs.

"Thank you, Kate. Daddy never makes braids. He doesn't know how, even though he has tried." She said, mumbling the last part to her. Kate lifted a hand and ran it through the girl's hair.

"Hey. No problem kiddo. I never had a little sister to do it on, so it will just be fun for me." She smiled at the insecure little girl clinging to her thigh.

"Really?" She asked expectantly.

"Yes. Now go get dressed before your father starts to wonder what happened." Kate could not help the bright smile that shone through in that moment. This sweet girl was so humble and lovely, it was impossible to not like her.

XXXXX

Rick waited for half an hour, and then he started to wonder what was taking so long. Worried that his daughter was going to scare Kate away, he went up to the little girl's room. He heard Alexis go on about her stuffed animals. Opening the door, he was surprised by the sight. Kate sat behind his little girl, cross legged, braiding the long, red hair, a beautiful smile on her face, telling him she did not mind. Alexis finally noticed him in the doorway.

"Hey, daddy! Kate is making me twin braids. Am I pretty?" The little girl asked expectantly.

"You are beautiful, honey. Finally someone that actually can do your hair, right?" he asked, big grin lighting up his face. Kate smiled up at him. He thought he would see boredom shining through her features. What he did see, though, surprised him. She looked like she was actually enjoying making braids on his perfect, little angel. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I was hoping we could go gather sea shells at the beach afterwards, if you'd like that?"

"Yes, Kate, the beach is so full of super cool shells and they're real pretty!" Alexis said excitedly.

"Oh, well, then I'm looking forward to it" she smiled at the kid, and Rick felt his heart flutter.

XXXXX

Kate finally finished braiding the girl's hair. "All finished. Ready to go to the beach, sweetie?" Kate asked.

"YES!" She exclaimed loudly, before running off towards the stairs. Kate let out a chuckle. This over excited and truly energetic kid could be so shy at times, it was almost shocking how fast she could go from timid to outgoing in seconds.

Following the girl onto the beach, Kate finally felt like she could enjoy the weather. The sun was shining and she felt more relaxed than she had done in over a year. It was so liberating to let her shoulders down. Sure, she still felt bad for leaving her father, but he would manage alright.

"Hey, Kate, come join us!" Rick shouted from near the water. She walked over to them, and they started walking along the beach to gather shells.

After a while, Alexis was running a bit ahead. Rick took her hand, and she felt her stomach fill with butterflies. _Am I really in the Hamptons with my favorite author/boyfriend and his beautiful daughter just enjoying the sun?_ Never in a million years had she thought she would actually get to have a real conversation with him, let alone actually date him. The whole thing was surreal.

"Kate, look what I got for you" Alexis stretched out her hand to Kate, and gave her a small, but really stunning shell.

"Wow, Alexis, it is beautiful. Thank you" Kate answered, studying the shell.

"I think it is really pretty. Just like you" the little girl added. Kate was a bit out of words from that comment. She had no idea what to say. Thankfully, Rick saved her.

"Still not as pretty as you, princess" He said, before picking up Alexis over his shoulder, and running along the beach, Alexis in his shoulder squealing with delight. Kate had to laugh at that.

"Daddy, put me down!" Alexis said sternly when he had run back to Kate. He did as he was told, but then he got a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, then it is Kate's turn!" He exclaimed. Kate did not even have time to react before she was hanging over his shoulder, and he was walking out in the water.

"Rick, put me down, put me down this instant!" She shouted at him, trying to sound as stern as possible.

"Okay, as you wish" He said, before flipping her down into the water.

"No, sto-" She did not even have time to finish her sentence, before she was under water. Breaking the surface, she was met by a cocky looking Rick, and Alexis, almost lying on the sand with laughter. _Oh, what the hell_, Kate thought. She jumped to him, and tackled him down in the water. All she had time to see was his surprised look, before they both fell under.

Coming up for the second time, Kate could see that the little redhead on the beach had officially started rolling in the sand in laughter. The cute laughter made her unable to contain her own, and soon, all three of them were laughing to the point of tears. The Castles really were a couple of goofballs, but that was one of the reasons she could not keep herself away.

XXXXX

A/N: Yeah, that was it. Again, so sorry about the delay! I can't promise it won't happen again, but I will try to write faster. Just lots of stuff to do, and not a lot of time! Btw, I hope you don't mind my little Rick POV in the middle… I just wanted to get a kind of different perspective on the situation. Tell me if you liked it or hated it. If no one dislikes it, I might use it again sometime.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So…. Another chapter… FINALLY! Sorry, I had a serious case of writers block. I almost finished the story Tuseday last week, but then I had to struggle a week to get the last part done… I had no idea what to do…. Well, Hope you like what I ended up doing!

Disclaimer: Andrew Marlowe is still the genius behind the characters! Only plot is mine

XXXXX

Kate had been busy for two weeks now. After they got back from the Hamptons, and her break, she had started working as a police officer. Her six months of academy and six weeks of field training were done, and she was now officially part of the NYPD. These two weeks had been so stressful. She had finished top of her group, and she wanted to make the best first impression on her training officer as possible. The sad part though, was that she had not had time to be with Rick and Alexis for the entire time. When she finally finished for the day, she went back home and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. They had texted, of course, but she had not even had time to call him, and she was really starting to miss them. Today was finally her day off, and she was looking forward to their trip to the Natural History Museum.

She had just finished dressing and was about to find the hairdryer when there was a knock on the door. She went to open it.

"Hey, guys, you're early" she said surprised, when Rick and Alexis was standing in the door an hour before planned.

"Kate!" Alexis exclaimed, before running into her legs, hugging them tight. Kate bent down and picked her up, giving the girl a tight hug.

"Hey, sweetie. What's up?" She asked.

Rick answered. "This little princess was missing you so much she just couldn't wait to run out the door." He smiled.

"Oh, and I guess she was the only one eager to get here?" Kate raised an eyebrow, looking suspiciously at him.

"Well, I might have missed you too, just a little bit" He took a step forward and kissed her. Alexis, still sitting on Kate's arm, giggled. The woman let the little girl down.

"So, are you looking forward to today?" Kate asked her.

"YES! It's gonna be so fun! Daddy brings me all the time, but now you are coming too. This is gonna be so cool!" She said excitedly, running over and jumping on the couch. Kate let out a little laugh. She was so cute.

XXXXX

"You bring Alexis here often?" Kate asked as they were walking around inside the museum. After running around over excited with Alexis for the first hour, Rick had calmed down a bit, and they were now walking hand in hand behind the redhead, who was still looking at different things they walked past with awe.

"Yeah. She loves it here. And she actually learns a lot from it." He smiled proudly.

"Hmm, I bet she does. She is a smart girl, Alexis." Kate said.

"Yeah… I just wish Meredith had taken some time to see that as well. She is just running off, and only uses her for some stuff where a little girl can score her some points. It is like she don't even care about her only daughter. And I hate it." He said, a sadness creeping into his voice.

"Don't worry, Rick. She is a strong girl, she will manage just fine. Besides, she has you. You are a great dad, and she does not need her mother to turn out alright." Kate tried reassuring him.

"Well, I guess you're right. But now I see how she acts around you I can't help but to think that she is missing a woman role model in her life. At least, now she has you" He said.

Kate felt herself panic a bit. He was putting so much trust in her. She knew herself, and she was a master in messing things up. There was no way she would be a steady role model for Alexis. Weren't these last weeks any indication? She hadn't been there for Alexis or Rick at all. She had just been to work. That was not a good and steady person to have in the girl's life, at least not as someone to lean on if things were rough. She just gave him a small smile, trying to hide her panic the best she should. If she wasn't doing a good job, he didn't comment. They just kept walking.

"Hey, you want something to eat? I'm kind of hungry, and I am guessing that little energy bundle over there is going to ask for some food any minute."

"Yeah, sure" Kate said.

"Nice, I'll call for my driver. That car is so much more comfortable in the rush traffic, and I told him to keep near. Would you watch Alexis for a second?" He said. Kate just nodded, and walked over to the girl.

"Hey, honey, anything cool to watch?" Kate asked.

"Everything here is cool!" Alexis said, before turning back to the exhibitions. Kate just stood there and watched her for a second.

"Your daughter is really cute" A voice behind her said. Kate turned, and came face to face with a little, old lady with grey hair and kind eyes. "They grow up so fast." Kate felt a blush run over her cheeks.

"Oh, well, she is not my daughter, but she really is an Angel, I'll tell you that"

"Oh, I see. Well, enjoy your day" The lady smiled, and started walking away.

Kate suddenly felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach. Did it look like she was just hanging out with her daughter? She should be panicking over that, but she just couldn't. She actually liked the idea of Alexis being her daughter. _WOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! _Her brain screamed at her. There was no way she should even think about that. She just pushed the thought away, it was stupid, and she did not even know if she and Rick was going to last. No way would she be thinking about all that so soon.

Rick came back, and encircled her waist. She leaned back against him, and hummed in response. "The car is outside in five. Start walking to the exit?" He asked in a hushed voice. Kate just nodded, stepping out of his embrace.

"Alexis, honey, we are grabbing something to eat. Wanna come or are you too busy checking out all the awesome stuff there?" He said to his daughter.

"I will come if we have ice cream after. Please, Kate, please please please!" She begged the woman, all puppy eyes and sweet voice.

"And when did you start asking Kate about that? Aren't I supposed to be the one you ask that of?" He said, a hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"Stop kidding daddy, you would just ask Kate after I asked you anyway!" She said in a bit of a frustrated voice. Kate just smiled.

"Well, it is okay with me, but your father decides, so it's up to him." She smiled at Rick, and his eyes light up at her words.

"Well, then. Ice cream it is!" He exclaimed, almost as excited as his five year old.

XXXXX

Kate, Rick and Alexis was sitting in a café enjoying their ice creams. Kate sat with her back to the entrance. She heard the door open behind her, and she saw the smile disappear from his face, and some other emotion shone through his eyes. Was it anger? She turned around, and spotted a tall redhead with expensive clothes and tall shoes. Who is that?

She looked like she was bored, her eyes combing the room for something interesting to watch while she stood in line. When she spotted their table, a mischievous smile plastered itself onto her face, and she waved at Rick. Kate turned back to him, and saw that he made a small wave back. Suddenly, the woman was behind her.

"Hey, Richard. Imagine running into you here." The woman said.

"Meredith." He answered. "Kate, let me introduce you to Meredith, Alexis´s mother."

_Oh,_ Kate thought, _that´s why he was so angry_. This was the woman that treated her daughter like a pet.

Kate put on her best smile. "Hi, I'm Kate. It's nice to meet you." She tried sounding nice, but she could hear herself that she had not succeeded.

"Mhm, so you are Richard´s new toy, huh? Well, whatever makes you happy, kitten" She said superiorly.

Rick looked furious. "Kate is not my toy, Meredith, she is my girlfriend. Why are you even here?"

"I'm in town and wanted to spend some time with my darling daughter, is that so wrong?" She said, her voice dripping with faked concern. Kate looked over at Alexis, who was sitting watching the entire thing.

"Hello, mommy" she said, a small smile on her lips.

"Hey, sweetie. What do you say, wanna spend tomorrow with mommy?" She said, as if the girl was three, not five. Alexis looked at her father, and so did the two women.

"Come on, Richard. I only agreed to you getting custody because you said I would get to take my girl out sometimes, right?" Kate could see that Meredith´s words annoyed Rick.

"Yeah… I guess I did, didn't I? Well, okay. She is yours for the morning. Now, will you leave us alone, so we can finish our lunch?" His voice was full of venom, and Kate could hear that he tried to hide it for Alexis, but she also could see that Alexis caught it. She was a smart five-year-old.

"No need to be harsh, Kitten." She said in a fake tone. "Well, I will see you tomorrow, Alexis. Kate" Meredith nodded to her, before turning and walking out the door. Yeah, tomorrow would probably be just as awkward.

XXXXX

A/N: Hope it was okay! More drama on the way! If I can stay away from writers block this time…  
Reviews are always appreciated ^^


End file.
